Semiconductor chips made from nitride compound semiconductors are particularly suitable for producing radiation with a wavelength in the shortwave visible or ultraviolet spectral range due to the relatively large band gap of nitride compound semiconductors.
Lattice mismatches within the semiconductor chip, for example between growth substrate and grown layers, may cause strain, which in the case of indium-containing nitride compound semiconductors may lead to spatial fluctuations of the indium, which has a negative effect on the crystal quality of the semiconductor chip.
Document US 2006/0060833 A1 describes a radiation-emitting optoelectronic component with an active zone having a quantum well structure which contains at least one first nitride compound semiconductor material, the quantum well structure being grown on at least one side facet of a non-planar structure, which contains at least one second nitride compound semiconductor material. The non-planar structure is produced with the assistance of a mask layer, which contains for example a silicon oxide or silicon nitride. By growing the quantum well structure onto a side facet, it is intended to reduce piezolelectric fields brought about by lattice mismatches and improve the homogeneity of the quantum well structure.